User talk:Pajarete1234
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pencil Pusher page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Man for the job (Talk) 22:09, January 7, 2011 Hi There!! Hi There!!I'm Sir Skids Nickelton!!Did You Know That Picture Is Mine?The Pic On Your Profile Page.Thanks For Using It!! Finally,I'm Doin Something For The Community Other Than Various Forms Of Editing Strange Thats strange that u have such I high lvl toon but so little gags. (no offense) I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 22:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) your gag shop page Goofy's Gag Shop is really the page you created, so I might have to change it. JellyrollZillerwig, Admin of the Toontown Fanon Wiki. 18:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Spam Categories I noticed you were putting spam categories on some pages. The categories were some like category:Toontown and category:The front three. Please stop and there will be no troble. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 02:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Do not add Category:Toontown to any pages! This wiki is called Toontown Wiki, therefore the Toontown category should not exist. If this wiki was more of a mixture of online games, then Category:Toontown can exist. But, the category will have to be removed in all pages as it is not needed. There is a project that involves removing Category:Toontown. Please, we are trying to remove these unneeded Categories. You are making it harder for users to remove these. If you want to be involved in the Removal, then remove any categories that deal with Category:Toontown. ~~Nights~~Talk to me, Speak to me 21:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I really wouldnt welcome Pokechimp to the wiki. He is truble with a capital T. We have had a war over his noobs page. He has been banned many times. And dont take this the wrong way, but Admins may know more about the wiki, so yeah you should ask them. Im not being mean or rude, just saying. You could become an admin, just reach 1000 edits! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 20:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Why are you making spam? I thought you were a good editor! But even though it is a candidate for deletion, you were putting spam about those video games! Why? The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 17:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Cheap Editor Pajarete1234, you are making cheap edits. Not only that, you are using pictures that I created/edited. Please do not use my images unless direct permission! The Wordings(ie:Gags, Playgrounds) are for testing the Nav template! You should not add those to other pages, unless it is okay. This is Toontown Wiki! Pages like Mario is not aloud!(Mario page was up for Deletion; you've made it worst by adding info on it). Only TOONTOWN INFORMATION! USE YOUR OWN IMAGES! Or at least ask the creator/uploader for permission. You can create images by simply using the Print Screen(Prnt Scrn, Prt Sc) button on your keyboard. Also, DO NOT INPUT Categories that do not belong on the page! For example: If the page is about a building, do not put Category:Toon, NPC Toon, or something that doesn't do with Building. You are a Cheap Editor, meaning you use other's images/info, adding incorrect Categories, and not contributing to the Wiki by any means. If you want to earn badges, EARN THEM THE HARD WAY. ~~Nights~~Talk to me, Speak to me 23:09, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, just wanted to remind you we have a project about the fake categories, and it doesnt help if you put them on the gag page. Happy Editing! The Jelly is the Best. Wanna talk to me? Find out what I've been up to! 15:43, January 31, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE stop adding fake categories eg Sellbots Only. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 15:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Listen pajarete. Please do not use my pictures without permission. You must '''ask first. You ruined the gag page also by adding spam categories. That is marked as spam, and that is marked as vandalism. You could be given a warning. Is it Man for the job? Is it ToontasticToon212? No, its JELLY!! 14:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't... Please don't just add any picture just because it's associated with it. Please '''don't: *Add incorrect information *Add a Picture of a Toon in a building page *Use duplicate pictures that's already up there *Add useless categories **Meaning, don't add Category:Duck on a Building page, etc. We have told you this many times! Please don't make more mistakes! At least read your Talk Page! You may not notice if you got a Warning! We don't want to keep undoing your edits! Nights Contact Me! 00:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll answer your question (JellyrollZillerwig is in a different Time Zone; he may not be able to contact you right away) The reason why your Gag shops page was in Candidates for deletion was that it is a duplicated page from Goofy's Gag Shop. Try to be careful about creating new pages. Some of the most important features may already have been created. Your Toon Headquarters is another Duplicated page from Toon HQ. Though, I'm not sure whether to put deletions on Headquarters or HQ, but both will stay there for review. If you don't know whether a page has already been created, use the Search Option. Type in a page(ie/ex: Trap) Searches with the name (Trap) will have a list of pages that have Trap in the beginning of the title. The search list may look like: Trap Gags, Trap, Trapping, Trapdoor, etc(these are examples). However, if you search in a different word (ie/ex: Traps (with an S)), the search list may not appear(whether no pages have "Traps" in the beginning of the title or the Search List did not load). Therefore, the Searcher(You, other Users, etc) may think that the page has not been created. One letter can make a difference. Try to make sure that you type in the actual name of the Article, like with your Gag shops page. By typing in Gag shops, Goofy's Gag Shop was removed from the list, making it possible for Users to create Gag shops. You must type in the article page correctly and in order. This may cause the Search List to have different results. If you type in Goofy Gag Shop(without the 's), the search list will not have Goofy's Gag Shop, because the 's was left out. Also, off topic, please try to space out your punctuation marks. Your commas need to be spaced out with the words, meaning it shouldn't look like this: *Pie,Toast,Toontown *Toontown.Hi there!Moo **Notice that there are no spaces between the comma/end mark and the next letter It should look like this: *Hi there! My name is Bermuda, a Toontown User! (Notice the space after the comma and end marks) If any more questions, contact any Active Admins: GamerPerson or Man for the job. You may also contact other editors, like me. Nights Contact Me! 03:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Answer Goofy's Gag Shop page was already created. Therefore it will be a duplicate, and should be redirected.